Doctor Whooves: The Magic of... Buttered Popcorn?
By The Terrarian Pony Previously: Doctor Whooves: Muffins!; Part 2 Next: Doctor Whooves: The Song of Little Octavia Doctor Whooves: Season 1, ep 3; The Magic of... Buttered Popcorn? Episode summary: So yeah, the Doctor meets with Twilight Sparkle to help him learn about the pony universe, and the magic of friendship. However, a distraction turns up, getting both him, Twilight, and Spike in danger, and possibly all of Equestria. Story: Amethyst was giving Dinky magic lessons. Dinky was trying to summon a muffin, Amethyst cheering her on. Amethyst:" You can do it, Dinky Doo! Come on Dinky, don't feel blue!" Her cheering helped her focus, but it wasn't enough as the Doctor came in, and was bonk on the nogin by a charred, crisped muffin. Doctor:" Owowowowowowowowow! Ok, who threw that?" Dinky backed away in fright. Dinky:" S-sorry Doctor... Amethyst was helping me do magic. I was trying to do a spell to summon a muffin." The Doctor picked up the black edible object. Doctor:" This is a muffin?" Dinky:" Sorry Doctor." Dinky hung her head low, as the Doctor bite into the hard burnt muffin with ease, then swollowed. Doctor:" Not bad for a burnt one. Though I'd prefer banana nut personally." Amethyst:" Are you ok Doctor?" Doctor:" Well... I'm not regenerating so that should be a good sign." Dinky:" What does... re-gen-er-ate mean?" The Doctor hesitated a moment, then spoke in a gentle tone. Doctor:" You know how I've been talking about humans lately, and how I used to look like one of them, but now I look like one of you? And how I get so confused whenever I can't pick something up with my hooves?" Amethyst:" Yeah. You never did explain that to us." The Doctor sighed. Doctor:" Time Lord regeneration is a defense mechanism. When a Time Lord dies... they regenerate. You know heal." Amethyst:" Oh... so you're saying you get to come back while we just... die." Doctor:" Trust me, dying for you isn't as bad as you think it is. Besides, there's a flaw to Time Lord regeneration. When I regenerate I... change." Dinky:" Change? Like... change your face?" The Doctor smiled sadly. Doctor:" Yes. Yes yes. But that's not everthing that changes... no. Far from it. I get a new petsonality, a new mind, a new life. New everthing. I've lost so much. So many people I cared about." Amethyst:" What happened to them?" Doctor:" They either died, left and abandoned me, or got stuck in another dimension. But unlike humans, I've not yet lost one pony that got caught up in my situations. Not. One. And I'm not gonna let it ever happen again, you hear me? Never. I'm tired of not dying, but I live if I can help it because I know... I know that dying is the weaker way out." Amethyst:" Wow... that's a lot to take in Doctor. Are you sure you're ok?" Doctor:" Why you say that?" Amethyst:" Well it's just... you seem a bit sad." The Doctor gave another tired, sad smile, and trotted over to Amethyst, putting a hoof on her cheek. Doctor:" Oh Amethyst... promise me something... that you will do everything you can, to protect your mother, Dinky, and everypony you love, and be the best sister/daughter you could possibly be." Amethyst's eyes widen slightly, then she nodded. Amethyst:" I-I promise." The Doctor smiled again, this time actually seeming happy. Doctor:" Good." Amethyst:" Is there something you need Doctor?" Doctor:" I need to figure out how to be a pony. That's all I wanted since I got here." Dinky started jumping up and down like a spring. Dinky:" Ooh ooh! I know! Maybe Princess Twilight can teach him." Doctor:" Princess?" Amethyst:" I don't know. Princess Twilight might be busy?" Doctor:" Wait wait wait wait! Princess? How many princesses does Equestria need. First their's Celestia, then Luna, now Twilight?" Dinky:" Don't forget her sister-in-law Princess Cadance, and her baby niece, Princess Flurryheart!" Doctor:" That's five princesses! How on earth... oops. I mean... how in Equestria do you have five princesses in total." Amethyst:" Yeah... you need to see Twilight. Besides, Twilight's a very smart pony... like you Doctor." Doctor:" Nopony can be as smart as me. I know that for a fact." Dinky:" C'mon Doctor, we'll take you to go see her now!" Dinky trotted out, and Amethyst pushing the Doctor in her direction with her magic. Doctor:" Wait! Wait! Wait!" (Doctor Who Theme Song https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=2CYDgezeQas) Finally, they got to Twilight's castle, and knocked on the door. Out came the purple alicorn with the purple star cutie mark. She was reading a book about pegasus weather control. She spoke without taking her eyes off the page. Twilight:" Hello there Amethyst, Dinky, and strange stallion I've never met before, but I'd like to possibly make friends with." Doctor:" You're Princess Twilight?" Twilight finally closed the book, levitating it beside her, and reaching a hoof out to shake. Twilight:" You can call me Twilight Sparkle mr..." Doctor:" The Doctor if you will." Twilight:" Oh! You're a doctor?" Amethyst:" Meh... kinda-sorta..." Dinky:" The Doctor's a Time Lord! He travels through time and space, and goes all kinds of cool adventures!" Doctor:" Dinky!" Twilight's eyes sparkled, a wide grin on her face. Twilight:" Did you say 'Travel through time and space'?" Doctor:" Ah, now look what you did. You weren't supposed to tell anypony." Dinky frowned. Dinky:" Sorry Doctor, I didn't know." Doctor:" You were supposed to tell her." Amethyst:" Tell her what?" Doctor:" That she can't just blab to just anyone about who I am." Amethyst:" Alright well then blame me, not her. I forgot ok? Besides, we gotta tell her, if you want to learn to be a real pony. Twilight:" Don't worry mr. Doctor. I promise I won't tell anypony." Doctor:" Fine. Go ahead Dinky." Dinky:" The Doctor is an alien from a planet called Gallifrey, and he lived on this planet called Earth where there's these creatures called humans, and now he's stuck in our world, and looks like one of us, and he needs your help to be a normal pony." Twilight:" That's so fascinating! A real alien from space, learning how to blend in with us? So neat! I'll teach you everthing I know! But you've gotta tell me more about you! Promise?" Doctor:" Oh yeah yeah, sure." Twilight:" Pinkie promise?" Doctor:" But you don't have pinkies." Twilight:" No. Like this; Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Doctor:" That's... creative at least. Who taught you that one?" Twilight:" Pinkie Pie of course." Doctor:" Pinkie... ooooooohhhhh! I get it. Ok, Cross my... hooves, and hope to cry... stick a light bulb in my... tie? Did I do right?" Twilight:" Um... close enough. But I wouldn't do it like that around Pinkie. I don't think she'd like that you mispronounced her special promise thing." Twilight grabbed the Doctor and rushed him into the castle. Doctor:" Gaaaah!" Dinky:" Ba-bye Doctor! Hope you learn lots of things about our world!" Amethyst and Dinky then trot back to the Hooves residence. Meanwhile, the Doctor and Twilight get to knowing eachother better, and learning about eachother's universes. Twilight:" YOU ALMOST DID WHAT???" Doctor:" Hah! I know, but I didn't, instead, I trapped Galifrey inside a Time Lord picture frame for a couple thousand years, and saved everyone!" Twilight:" But how? That must have been so... difficult." Doctor:" Heh... I'm the Doctor. Difficult is NOT in my dictionary." Twilight:" Ooh! Do you need a dictionary? I've got one!" Doctor:" No, no! It was just an expression!" Twilight:" Oh... heh heh... right. And what that thing you said you travel in?" Doctor:" A TARDIS. A time and reletive dimension in space." Twilight:" Can I see it? Ooh, can use it?" Doctor:" No, you cannot use it. I'm the only pony on this planet who would know how to drive the TARDIS." Twilight:" It was worth a shot." Doctor:" Say what was that cute little dragon of yours name again?" Spike:" The name's Spike. And I'm not cute." Doctor:" Right, right. Say Spike, mind getting us some buttered popcorn? I feel lik my new body is craving for buttered popcorn, lately." Spike goes to make the buttered popcorn. Doctor:" Say, I wonder if this universe has it's own Galifrey." Twilight:" If it does, I've never heard of, nor seen it. Then again, I've not studied much about space." Doctor:" Have you ever been to a different universe?" Twilight:" Actually, yes. I was in this alternate dimension where everypony I know was human. There was even a human me!" Doctor:" Hah! Ho ho! That's something isn't it? Well, I should probably get going now." Twilight:" Alright Doctor, it was really nice to meet you." Doctor:" You too Princess." Twilight:" We're friends now, just call me Twilight." TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover)